Rencontres Fatales
by Titi88
Summary: Les agents du BAU sont appelé à Waco pour une série de meurtres mais ne sont pas les bienvenus à cause d'une bavure du FBI en 1993. Cette enquête mouvementée ne se terminera pas comme prévu pour un des agents.
1. Chapter 1

Cette année à Waco l'été était chaud. Il faisait déjà 30 °C alors que le mois de juillet venait à peine de commencer. Assise sur la terrasse d'un café, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années buvait une limonade tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Elle écrivait un article pour le magasine de cuisine pour lequel elle travaillait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était temps d'envoyer son article, de fermer son ordinateur portable et d'aller au Cameron Park. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture. En chemin elle téléphona à une amie chez qui elle devait souper pour lui dire qu'elle aurait peut être un peu de retard. Elle gara son véhicule dans le parking du parc. Elle s'y dirigea à pied. L'ombre des arbres apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans cette journée étouffante. Elle regardait les enfants qui couraient et jouaient. Elle entendait aussi les oiseaux piailler et vit deux moineaux se disputer pour un petit bout de pain. Elle sourit et se sentait bien. Cette journée était vraiment parfaite.

Plusieurs voitures de police étaient parquées devant l'entrée du Cameron Park. Un ruban jaune interdisait aux passants d'y entrer. Le Shérif Edwards qui venait d'arriver alla vers un de ses adjoints. Edwards était grand et il avant la cinquantaine bien installée. Son crâne en forme d'oeuf était surmonté de cheveux gris coupés très courts. Ses petits yeux verts semblaient fatigués. Il avait un nez large et la frontière entre celui-ci et sa petite bouche était marquée par une grosse moustache grise. Il était vêtu du traditionnel uniforme brun avec l'étoile sur la poitrine. Le tout était rehaussé du Stetson également marron. Quand à Andy Mitchels, son adjoint, il était plus petit et avait un ventre déjà bien rebondi. Il avait la petite trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène et ses yeux bruns étaient vifs. Son visage joufflu paraissait passablement rougeaud. De là à savoir si cette teinte était due à la chaleur ambiante ou à la bière qu'il aimait autant que sa femme, il était le seul à pouvoir le dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a?

\- Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années morte. Elle a pris une balle entre les deux yeux comme les autres, répondit l'adjoint Mitchels en mâchant un chwing-gum.

\- C'est quoi, la troisième qu'on retrouve comme ça, non? interrogea le Shérif Edwards.

\- Oui. Ça commence à faire beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas? demanda Mitchels.

\- Oui. Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix. Je vais devoir appeler Madame Jareau du FBI, annonça Edwards en soupirant.

La seule perspective que le FBI revienne enquêter par ici ne réjouissait aucun membre de la police. Tous se rappelaient ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que des fédéraux étaient venus pour "les aider". Il s'en était suivi cinquante et un jours de siège autour du QG de la secte des Davidians et pas mois de huitante morts. Femmes, hommes et enfants, ils avaient tous péris.

A Quantico dans les locaux du FBI, Jennifer Jareau, alias JJ pour ses équipiers, qui était employée en temps qu'agent de liaison, se trouvait dans son bureau. C'était une jeune femme blonde qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle portait un élégant tailleur gris perle et un chemisier rose. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers le fax. Elle saisit les papiers qui venaient d'en sortir et quitta son bureau. Elle marcha le long du couloir qui l'amena dans un hall dégagé qui abritait un grand espace de travail. Plusieurs agents du département des sciences du comportement avaient leur bureau dans cet endroit. Elle monta les quelques escaliers qui menaient aux deux bureaux du haut. Elle s'arrêta devant le premier. Sur la porte anthracite, un petit écriteau indiquait: Agent spécial superviseur Aaron Hotchner. Elle frappa et attendit un instant. Elle entendit la voix de son chef qui l'invitait à entrer. Hotch, comme ses agents l'appelaient, portait un complet noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate marine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts impeccablement coiffés. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'intelligence et étaient aussi le seul élément de son corps qui trahissait ses émotions. Aaron avait presque la cinquantaine. Il était assis à son bureau et avait un dossier ouvert devant lui. Il la regarda et elle lui parla d'un dossier qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Rassemble l'équipe. J'arrive dans une seconde.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la salle réunion, tous les membres de l'équipe de profileurs étaient réunis. David Rossi était assis à la droite d'Hotchner. Il y avait aussi Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss et l'analyste technique Penelope Garcia. JJ se trouvait debout, face à eux. Elle était devant l'écran géant.

\- Voilà, on est tous réunis ici parce que la police de Waco au Texas a besoin de nous, annonça Jennifer. Ce matin ils ont retrouvé le corps d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dans le Cameron Park. C'est le troisième en trois mois.

JJ alluma l'écran géant et le portrait de trois femmes aux cheveux bruns s'afficha.

\- La première victime, Mathilda Carlson était âgée de trente-neuf ans. Son corps a été retrouvé dans le parc sous un chêne. Sous elle, il y avait une couverture et un panier à pique-nique était posé un peu plus loin. Elle a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête, continua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas commun, commenta Derek Morgan. Donc on a à faire à un tireur.

\- La deuxième victime, Cheyenne Anderson, avait quarante-deux ans. Elle a été retrouvée pas très loin de l'endroit où Mathilda était un mois plus tôt. Et deux semaines après ça... Et bien, le shérif Edwards a retrouvé Hope Granger. Elle aussi tuée par balle.

\- Ce mec est un sniper donc, lança Penelope Garcia.

\- Non, un sniper est par définition un tireur professionnel et notre homme n'en est pas un, intervint Hotch.

\- Il est quoi alors? demanda timidement Garcia en levant les yeux sur son chef.

\- Notre homme tue pour le plaisir mais il n'est payé par personne. C'est une sorte de chasseur pour qui seul le résultat compte. Un sniper est plus quelqu'un qui reçoit un contrat d'une tierce personne pour en exécuter une autre. Les gouvernements ont parfois recours à ce genre de méthode ainsi que la mafia et quelques terroristes aussi. On se souvient tous des snipers de Washington... lui expliqua Reid.

\- C'est un tueur en série longue distance, lui apprit Aaron sans desserrer les dents. Bon, Waco a besoin de nous. Préparez-vous, l'avion décolle dans quinze minutes.

\- Et, on en a arrêté beaucoup grâce à un profil? demanda Penelope.

\- Un, la réponse d'Aaron tomba comme une pierre.

Quand Aaron se leva, toute l'équipe le suivit. Chacun alla chercher ses bagages et se dépêcha de se diriger à l'aéroport. Emily était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull à longues manches grenat. Elle tirait un petit tolet noir qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Quand elle arriva à l'aéroport, elle vit que Morgan et Reid étaient déjà là. Derek portait un pantalon cargo noir et un pull marron et Reid avait une chemise d'une couleur indéfinissable avec une cravate rouge et or lâchement nouée autour du cou. Son pantalon beige semblait trop grand pour lui et pour compléter ce look d'étudiant tout droit sorti de la fac, il portait une sacoche en bandoulière en cuir brun clair.

\- Alors les garçons, on est déjà prêts? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et oui ma jolie, lui répondit Derek avec un sourire charmeur. Je pense que les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Le jet était déjà posé. Quand les six agents se trouvèrent sur le tarmac, ils s'avancèrent comme un seul homme vers l'appareil. Emily, Reid, Morgan et Rossi s'assirent à une place à quatre, Hotch était vers eux, appuyé à un meuble le long de la paroi du jet et JJ se tenait debout. Sur la table, en face du groupe de quatre, était posé un ordinateur portable sur lequel on pouvait voir Garcia.

\- Bon, récapitulons les éléments du dossier que nous avons, annonça Hotch.

\- On sait que notre homme ne tue que des femmes vers la quarantaine, dit Derek. Il est sûrement en colère contre une soeur, une femme ou une petite amie qui a cet âge.

\- Il abat ses victimes d'une balle dans la tête mais il le fait de loin, donc il n'a aucun contact avec elles, constata Reid.

\- Regardez leur photo, elles se ressemblent toutes. Il tue donc encore et encore la même personne, remarqua Rossi.

\- Garcia, as-tu de nouvelles informations sur les victimes? lui demanda Hotchner.

\- Notre première victime, Mathilda Carlson était âgée de trente-neuf ans. Elle était divorcée et mère de deux enfants. Une fille de dix-sept ans, Amanda et un garçon de quatorze ans, Dan. Tous trois vivaient à Waco. Elle était secrétaire pour un cabinet d'avocats. En suite, Cheyenne Anderson, quarante-deux ans, était mariée à Gregory Anderson. Elle était femme au foyer et lui un ouvrier du bâtiment. Ils n'ont pas d'enfant. Et Hope Granger avait trente-huit ans. Elle était célibataire, sans enfant et travaillait pour un journal culinaire.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui relie nos victimes à part leur âge et leur ressemblance physique? demanda Emily.

\- Non ma jolie, j'ai rien. Elles ne fréquentaient pas la même église, ne faisait pas de sport en commun, n'allaient pas chez le même coiffeur... rien... désolée mes chéris, leur annonça-t-elle avec une mine déçue.

\- Donc, sa signature serrait le fait de tuer ses victimes d'une seule balle dans la tête? demanda JJ.

\- Sa signature, je ne sais pas vous mais une chose est sûre: on connaît son MO. Il cherche des femmes d'une quarantaine d'années, seules. Il attend le bon moment et là il leur tire une balle dans la tête, commenta Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand l'avion atterrit sur le tarmac, le shérif Edwards attendait déjà les agents. Il était adossé au 4X4 noir que le bureau local avait fait venir. Les agents de l'antenne de Waco avaient déposé les véhicules et étaient repartis. Il fumait sa cigarette qu'il écrasa du talon sur le goudron quand il vit l'équipe du département des sciences du comportement arriver. Hotchner s'approcha du shérif et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner voici l'agent Jareau que vous avez eu au téléphone, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan et le docteur Spencer Reid, présenta-t-il.

\- Bien, on peut y aller? demanda le shérif, indifférant aux présentations faites par l'agent du FBI.

Emily regarda JJ et haussa les sourcils. Elle se dit que cette affaire allait être longue et laborieuse et ce, pas seulement à cause du tueur mais aussi à cause de l'état d'esprit du shérif. Morgan et Emily se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime alors que Rossi et JJ allèrent voir les familles des victimes. Hotch et Reid restèrent au poste de police pour mettre en place leur lieu de travail et repasser au peigne fin les éléments de l'enquête qu'ils avaient.

A l'entrée du parc, il y avait le cordon jaune de sécurité ainsi qu'une foule de curieux. Certains se mettaient même sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir le plus loin possible. Morgan gara le Suburban noir le plus près possible. Il regarda par la vitre latérale et afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Regarde-moi ça Emily. Tous ces gens qui sont attirés par l'odeur du sang.

\- Ouais, nos semblables me font froid dans le dos par moment, pas toi? demanda la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers son collègue.

Quand Derek et Emily sortirent du 4x4, les voyeurs essayèrent de les accaparer en leur demandant ce qui s'était passé, s'ils avaient des suspects en garde à vue ou même s'ils savaient qui était le tueur. Les deux agents se frayèrent tant bien que mal un passage parmi les badauds jusque qu'au cordon. Quand ils passèrent dessous, ils furent enfin tranquilles. Morgan se dirigea vers l'adjoint du shérif Andy Michels. Celui-ci regarda Derek d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Morgan et voici l'agent Prentiss. Montrez-nous ce que vous avez, lui demanda-t-il avec le plus de courtoisie possible.

\- C'est là-bas qu'elles sont mortes. Là où il y a les cônes orange. Je vous laisse aller voir, leur dit simplement l'adjoint.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, mais on est là pour vous aider, lui annonça Prentiss. Notre but n'est pas de vous écarter de l'affaire mais de vous donner un coup de main pour appréhender le tueur.

\- C'est ça. Comme en 1993? demanda sarcastiquement Andy.

Morgan lança un regard oblique à l'adjoint et comprenait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Tant que les agents du FBI ne prouveraient pas leur utilité et leur efficacité dans cette enquête, les policiers ne les accepteraient pas. Emily et Derek se dirigèrent vers le premier cône qui se trouvait sous le chêne. Morgan regarda autour de lui. Le sol était poussiéreux et terreux. La végétation au raz du sol était un peu sèche à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Il y avait une multitude d'arbres qui offraient une ombre salvatrice. L'agent sentait de la sueur couler dans son cou. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir être dans le commissariat climatisé et pouvoir se désaltéré avec une bouteille d'eau. Il regarda enfin Emily.

\- Il pouvait être planqué n'importe où pour tirer, avoua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Oh oui, ça va être dur de trouver d'où est parti le coup de feu. Il faudra qu'on aille voir le légiste pour connaître la trajectoire du tir, intervint-elle.

\- C'est sûr. Je crois qu'on peut aller au commissariat car on n'en apprendra pas plus de la scène de crime et ce n'est pas ces gars qui vont nous aider, dit-il en désignant les hommes du shérif d'un signe de tête.

\- Hmm, Prentiss approuva d'un sourire en coin.


	4. Chapter 4

Au poste de police, Reid avait épinglé une carte du parc contre le tableau d'affichage et avait mis des punaises de couleurs à l'endroit où les corps avaient été trouvés. Il était debout et tenait le rapport d'autopsie. Avec son doigt, il essayait de trouver d'où le tueur avait pu tirer par rapport à la trajectoire de tir. Hotch, quand à lui, était assis à la table. Il avait des photos des scènes des crimes, les dépositions des personnes qui avaient trouvé les corps et plusieurs autres documents sous les yeux. Hotchner regarda Reid et fut impressionné de voir à quel point son jeune collège parvenait à se concentrer malgré la chaleur. Aaron se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais il la referma immédiatement en constatant qu'il faisait plus chaud dehors que dedans. Pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur, il alla vers le boîtier de commande de la climatisation dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'enclencher, mais celle-ci l'était déjà. Il désespéra et ouvrit la troisième bouteille d'eau de la journée alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en début d'après-midi.

Rossi et JJ sonnèrent chez les parents de Mathilda Carlson, la première victime. Ce fut son père qui ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand et gras. Il avait des cheveux gris parsemés ici et là et ses yeux étaient petits, bruns et tristes. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs et d'un pantalon en toile noire. Rossi sortit son badge et se présenta.

\- Le FBI? Vous venez pour Mathilda? demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Oui monsieur Carlson, lui répondit JJ, pouvons-nous entrer?

Le gros homme s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Quand JJ passa à côté de lui, elle pu sentir que sa chemise dégageait une odeur de vieille marinade pour barbecue. Elle trouva ça écoeurant. L'intérieur de la maison était mal entretenu. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils découvrirent madame Carlson assise sur le canapé. Elle éteignit une cigarette dans un monceau de cendre qui, par le passé, devait être un cendrier. C'était une vieille femme aux cheveux qui avaient la texture et la couleur de la ficelle. Elle avait des yeux verts fatigués et sa peau une teinte semblable à celle du plafond qui avait jauni à cause des années de tabac fumé dans cette pièce.

\- Mary, je te présente les agents du FBI qui travaillent sur le meurtre de notre chère Mathilda, lui annonça Karl avec un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Madame, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de bonne manière de vous demandez ça, donc je vais le faire tout de suite. Dites-moi, votre fille, avait-elle des ennemis? lui demanda David.

\- Mathilda? Non, tout le monde l'aimait, personne n'aurait voulu lui faire de mal... Elle distribuait même la soupe aux pauvres le premier dimanche de chaque mois avec la paroisse du quartier... leur dit-elle en tordant un mouchoir entre ses doigts.

\- C'était une bonne citoyenne, intervint Karl Carlson.

\- J'en suis sûr et ses parents le sont aussi, dit Rossi en tentant de les rassurer un peu. Mais j'aurais une question à vous poser. Au cabinet dans lequel elle travaillait, y avait-il un client qui était en désaccord avec le patron de votre fille et qu'il aurait voulu se venger?

\- Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de choses du genre, dit Mary avec étonnement.

\- Est ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes avec son ex-mari ou des petits amis? leur demanda Jennifer.

\- Non, non, depuis son divorce, elle ne fréquentait plus d'homme. Elle avait trouvé Jésus et voulait mener une vie droite et saine. C'était devenu une bonne croyante.

En fin d'après-midi, Jennifer et David étaient enfin de retour au poste de police. Ils étaient exténués et n'avaient rien appris qu'ils ne savaient pas. Les familles de toutes les victimes les avaient décrites comme des filles sans problème que tout le monde aimait. Les agents du FBI travaillèrent encore quelques heures et quand Hotch finit par regarder sa montre et vit qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures trente, il décida de mettre un terme à la journée de travail.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était de retour au commissariat. Reid se leva et alla vers le tableau d'affichage. Il montra à tous ses collèges les photos des victimes.

\- J'ai réfléchi hier soir et j'ai remarqué ceci. Toutes les victimes sont des femmes brunes d'une quarantaine d'années, seules. Pour moi, ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait trouvé au hasard toutes ses victimes.

\- Oui, mais on a trouvé aucun point commun entre toutes ces femmes, lui rappela Morgan.

\- Oui, mais vous ne trouvez tout de même pas ça étrange?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il en veut à une femme qui lui a fait du mal par le passé. Une mère, une femme... commenta Emily.

Soudain sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable qui trônait au milieu de la table, le visage de Penelope apparût.

\- Pss eh! Les amis, je suis là, oh oh.

\- On t'écoute Garcia, lui lança Hotch en levant la tête vers elle.

\- Voilà, je creusais un peu dans toutes les directions puisqu'on n'avait pas vraiment de piste et là, boum, quand je m'y attendais le moins je trouve un truc étonnant...

\- Ma puce en sucre, que veux-tu nous dire? lui demanda Derek avec curiosité.

\- Mes lapins, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Toutes vos victimes ont un point commun, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Garcia, quel est ce point commun, lui demanda un peu sèchement Hotchner.

\- J'ai retrouvé toutes vos victimes sur .

\- C'est quoi ce site? demanda Reid un peu perdu.

\- C'est un site de rencontres. Et elles cherchaient toutes l'âme soeur, lui répondit Garcia.

\- Tu as une liste avec le nom de leurs contacts réguliers? Un nom qui apparaîtrait chez toutes les filles, questionna Rossi.

\- Là vous avez un train de retard, plaisanta l'informaticienne, je vous ai déjà envoyé le nom mystère de votre suspect.

\- TexMatt? C'est une blague? demanda David.

\- Euh, non monsieur, c'est un pseudo... lui répondit-elle

\- Tu peux retrouver qui c'est? demanda Hotch.

\- ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps... mais je m'y mets. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, une horde de journalistes se massait devant le bâtiment de la police. Une petite estrade y était installée avec un pupitre et deux micros. Jennifer Jareau ainsi qu'Hotchner et deux policiers s'avancèrent. JJ était habillée d'un tailleur avec jupe noire et un chemisier blanc. Elle prit place dernière le pupitre et parcourut la foule du regard. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais elle sentait aussi la présence bien vaillante d'Hotch dans son dos. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et appuya ses deux mains sur le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jareau du FBI qui est venu aider la police de Waco dans l'affaire des meurtres du Cameron Park. Nous voulons vous dire que l'affaire avance mais que nous n'avons toujours pas arrêté le tueur. Nous avons toute fois des précisions à vous donner sur le mode opératoire et ses victimes. Il s'attaque à des femmes seules qu'il encontre sur internet. Donc, de ce fait, nous invitons toutes les femmes de Waco et des environs à faire extrêmement attention quand elles acceptent des rencontres avec d'autres membres des sites de rencontres.

\- Avez-vous déjà un suspect en garde à vu? demanda un vieux journaliste aux cheveux gris bien soignés.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons personne pour le moment. Mais dès qu'on aura une piste sérieuse, nous ferons une nouvelle conférence de presse. Merci, répondit calmement JJ.

\- Mais que dites-vous aux femmes seules dont le seul espoir pour trouver l'amour sont ces sites internet? questionna à son tour une très belle journaliste.

\- Elles doivent prendre un maximum de précautions. Dire à des proches où elles vont, demander le vrai nom de la personne qu'elles vont rencontrer... Et de ne surtout pas accepter des rendez-vous dans un lieu extérieur comme un parc.

Après cette conférence, tous les agents du département des sciences du comportement ainsi que les agents du shérif étaient réunis dans une pièce. L'équipe de profileurs avait décidé de donner le profil de l'homme qu'il recherchait.

\- Nous vous remercions d'être venu. Les agents ici présents vont vous donner le profil de la personne que vous devez rechercher, annonça JJ aux policiers.

\- Il s'agit d'un homme intelligent. Il n'aime pas son travail car il n'est pas gratifiant. Il est fils unique ou est l'aîné dans la famille. Son père était sûrement une personne très absente et quand il était là, il le violentait certainement, commença Hotch.

\- Il a subi une situation de stress récemment, un échec dans sa vie personnelle ou professionnelle, continua Emily, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'élément déclencheur.

\- Il vit probablement avec une personne. Une femme, une mère... Ce tueur est du genre à vouloir savoir ce que nous savons et peut-être même à tenter de manipuler l'enquête s'il en a l'opportunité. C'est pour quoi nous sommes restés vague sur la description des victimes. Pour ne pas qu'il change de type de femmes et que nous ne devions pas tout reprendre à zéro, poursuivit Rossi.

\- Ses victimes sont pour lui le moyen d'exprimer sa haine vis-à-vis de personnes qu'il tient responsable de son malheur. Il tue des femmes qui ont entre 35 et 45 ans. On peut raisonnablement penser que dans l'esprit du tueur, il s'agisse d'une soeur, d'une petite amie ou peut-être même de sa mère qu'il tue encore et encore, dit alors Reid.

\- Il tue ses victimes d'une balle en pleine tête. Pour lui seul la fin compte. Une fois encore, il prouve la haine qu'il ressent envers la femme qu'il veut véritablement tuer. Il ne déplace pas ses victimes mais il ne laisse pas de trace derrière lui. Il est méthodique et sait ce qu'il fait. Il a prévu à l'avance des réponses si quelqu'un l'a vu et qu'il lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Cet homme n'est pas à son coup d'essai, il a sûrement un casier judiciaire, expliqua Morgan.

\- Enfin, il est très violent et ne se laissera pas facilement arrêter. Donc, si vous le trouvez, n'essayez pas de l'appréhendez seul, conclut Aaron Hotchner.

\- Bon les gars, maintenant que vous savez qui nous devons chercher, au boulot, lança le shérif à l'adresse de tous ses officiers.

Les policiers se levèrent dans un brouhaha énorme de voix et de bruit de chaises tirées sur le sol. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les agents du FBI se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Morgan prit son portable et appuya sur une touche d'appel pré-programmé.

\- Salut ma beauté! Tu as du nouveau? demanda-t-il à Garcia.

\- Salut mon chou. Tu sais que je t'aime mais là. Je n'ai rien. C'est un vrai fantôme votre type. Il a bien du mettre un nom pour s'inscrire sur ce site mais c'est un nom bidon, il n'existe pas... Alors je me suis dit qu'on devait peut être payé quelque chose pour être membre mais je viens juste de commencer ma recherche, donc j'ai rien encore... Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas mais là...

\- Du calme ma puce, du calme, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Écoute, continue à chercher et tu nous dis dès que tu as du nouveau d'accord? tenta de la rassurer Derek.

\- Tu sais que t'ai le meilleur mon Dieu sculptural? lui lança gaiement Penelope.

\- Mais oui ma beauté, allez, à plus, lui répondit-il gentiment.

Soudain, le shérif entra dans la pièce en trombe.

\- Un nouveau corps vient d'être découvert au bord du lac de Waco à l'endroit même où la Brazos River se jette dedans. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit notre homme, dit Edwards.

\- La victime est une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, habillée comme pour un rendez-vous galant? demanda aussitôt Hotch.

\- Ou... oui, comment le savez-vous? demanda le shérif désarçonné.

\- C'est la signature de notre homme ainsi que son mode opératoire. C'est le même tueur que pour les trois autres victimes, annonça Reid.

\- Mais elle est en bordure du parc et pas sous le grand chêne comme les autres, commenta Edwards.

\- Il y a vos hommes vers cet arbre maintenant, il a dû trouver un coin plus tranquille. C'est pour ça qu'il a changé de lieu, intervint Morgan.

\- Prentiss, tu viens avec moi. On suit le shérif Edwards sur la scène de crime, lui annonça Hotch.


	6. Chapter 6

La voiture du FBI suivait celle du shérif qui avançait toutes sirènes hurlantes en direction du lac. Le petit convoi dû ralentir car les chemins devinrent un peu chaotiques. Hotch et Prentiss étaient bien contents d'être à bord d'un véhicule tout terrain qui avait de bonnes suspensions. Une fois arrivés, ils purent voir qu'autour du cordon de la police, il y avait comme toujours, un groupe de curieux qui voulait savoir pourquoi il y avait autant de chahut dans leur petite ville. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assez grand aux cheveux noirs et yeux bruns s'approcha des agents qui descendaient du véhicule.

\- Bonjour! Vous savez qui pourrait faire tous ces meurtres? demanda-t-il.

\- L'enquête est en cours. On ne peut pas vous répondre, lâcha simplement Prentiss.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la quatrième victime de ce malade, continua l'homme.

\- Quel est votre nom? demanda soudain Aaron.

\- Fritz Ritburger, pourquoi?

Hotchner ne répondit pas et passa sous le cordon suivi de près par Emily. Une fois sur la scène de crime, ils ne purent que constater la même chose que sur les trois autres. Il n'y avait aucun indice, aucune trace laissée par le tueur. Aaron empoigna son téléphone et appela Garcia.

\- Oui monsieur?

\- Garcia, je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur un Fritz Ritburger, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vous rappelle tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une demie heure plus tard, Penelope rappela enfin son patron. Elle était assez embarrassée par la nouvelle qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

\- Garcia, je t'écoute, lui dit Hotch.

\- Voilà monsieur, je sais que vous attendez beaucoup de moi et là, et bien... je risque de fortement vous décevoir monsieur...

\- Penelope, tu ne me décevras jamais. Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-il avec un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Bah voilà, j'ai rien monsieur. Ce Fritz Ritburger n'existe pas. Je ne le trouve nulle part, il n'a pas de compte en banque, pas de famille, pas de passé... rien. Cet homme vous a donné un faux nom je crois, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est bizarre... Tu as pu trouver quelque chose sur ce TexMatt?

\- Oui. Pour vous inscrire durablement sur ce site internet il faut payer. J'ai pu remonter jusqu'au titulaire de la carte de crédit, se réjouit-elle.

\- Tu as un nom, une adresse?

\- Oui monsieur, il s'agit de Matthew Guerreiro. Je vous envoie sa photo sur votre pc, dit-elle en appuyant sur la touche d'envoi.


	7. Chapter 7

En voyant la photo de l'homme apparaître sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Hotch sentit un frison parcourir son échine. Il avait déjà vu cette personne. Il demanda à ses équipiers de le rejoindre dans leur salle de travail. Quand Emily pénétra dans la pièce elle s'arrêta net.

\- Cet homme ce n'est pas le type...

\- Oui Prentiss. C'est celui qui nous a interpellés près de la dernière scène de crime et c'est aussi notre homme, confirma Aaron. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Ritburger pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Il va falloir agir vite maintenant. Il risque de se mettre à tuer à nouveau s'il se sent coincé, rappela Rossi.

Garcia leur fit un topo de la vie de Guerreiro.

\- Il travaillait en tant qu'agent de sécurité au Waco Regional Airport. Suite à des problèmes de discipline, refus d'exécuter des ordres, passage à tabac d'un employé et humiliation publique d'une jeune recrue, il se fait licencier. Son collègue et ami Dan Howkins prend sa place et lui « vole » sa femme au passage. Avant de travailler dans la sécurité, il avait fait quelques années à l'armée, leur apprit Penelope.

\- Tu as quelque chose sur sa femme? demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, Anita Clark- Guerreiro ressemble à ses victimes, leur annonça-t-elle en leur envoyant sa photo.

Elle était de race blanche, devait avoir la quarantaine mesurait un mètre soixante-dix et avait de longs cheveux bruns.

\- Elle trompait son mari avec Dan Howkins qui l'a mise enceint et elle a demandé le divorce. Elle a toujours refusé d'avoir un enfant avec Matthew car elle le trouvait trop violent. Elle travaille comme secrétaire à mi-temps pour le Waco Regional Airport. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Dan.

\- Merci. Reid et Prentiss, vous allez chez son ex-femme. David, Morgan et moi, on va chez Matthew, ordonna Hotch.

Tous les agents avaient revêtu leur gilet par balle avant de se rendre à leur destination. Reid et Prentiss arrivèrent dans un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville. Il y avait plein de somptueuses villas. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse voulue, ils virent un joli pavillon bien entretenu. Le gazon était bien tondu et il y avait un Chevrolet Traverse grenat flambant neuf devant le garage. Prentiss sonna à la porte et attendit quelques minutes. Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années et enceinte d'environ sept mois ouvrit la porte. Elle fut étonnée quand les deux agents lui montrèrent leurs badges.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Prentiss et voici le docteur Reid. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de votre ex-mari Matthew Guerreiro, lui annonça Emily.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? demanda Anita surprise.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer? demanda timidement Spencer.

\- Bien sûr, elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

\- Madame, quand avez-vous vu Matthew pour la dernière fois? commença Prentiss.

\- Oh, il y a longtemps... ça devait être devant notre avocat lors du divorce. Depuis je ne l'ai pas revu et je n'y tiens pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je sais que c'est délicat mais était-il violent avec vous ou vous avait-il menacé depuis votre séparation? poursuivit Reid.

\- Non, il avait complètement disparu. Je ne le voyais plus que pendant les audiences du divorce. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me demandez tout ça? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Prentiss regarda Reid et elle inspira un grand coup avant de lui montrer les photos de femmes brunes souriantes et encore bien en vie.

\- Connaissez-vous l'une d'elles? voulut savoir Emily.

Anita fut au première abord surprise et inquiète en voyant qu'elles lui ressemblaient toutes.

\- Non, qui sont-elles?

Reid prit la parole à son tour.

\- Ce sont les femmes qui ont été assassinées dans le Cameron Park...

\- J'en ai entendu parler. C'est atroce. Vous savez que c'est là qu'a eu lieu notre premier rendez-vous galant avec Matthew?

Les deux agents se regardèrent et Emily s'éloigna pour téléphoner et avertir Hotch de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Nous pensons que ce sont des victimes de votre ex-mari. Il veut se venger de vous à travers des femmes qui vous ressemblent, lui annonça Spencer.

Anita fondit en larmes. Elle leur demanda de quitter immédiatement sa maison, ce que les profileurs firent. Ils repartirent en direction du poste de police.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Laisse-moi un petit commentaire. ça me fera très plaisir.**


	8. Chapter 8

Prentiss fut étonnée de voir que les autres étaient déjà là et qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Morgan lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne à son domicile et qu'il n'y avait même pas d'ordinateur. Il allait sûrement dans un internet café pour se connecter. Soudain le portable de Derek sonna.

\- Oui ma princesse?

\- Je viens d'intercepter un message de TexMatt! Il a donné rendez-vous à Shania Brown au bord du lac de Waco dans deux heures. Je vous ai envoyé l'adresse et le numéro de cette fille, leur annonça-t-elle affolée.

\- Merci t'es la meilleure, la complimenta Morgan.

\- Bon boulot, lâcha Hotch.

Hotch téléphona à Shania pour l'avertir que le message qu'elle avait reçu venait du tueur du Cameron Park. Il lui demanda d'aller au rendez-vous et de ne pas s'inquiéter car la police et le FBI serrait là pour la protéger. Il lui dit que c'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de l'arrêter car ils ne savaient pas où le suspect se cachait. Elle accepta malgré une peur panique. Une heure avant le rendez-vous, ils allèrent chez elle pour lui donner un micro, une oreillette et un gilet par balle qu'elle devait mettre sous ses habits. Ils se gardèrent bien de lui dire que le tueur visait ses victimes à la tête.

Shania arriva au bord du lac. Elle était habillée avec une longue robe noire en coton fin. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules pour dissimuler l'oreillette. Elle avait un joli maquillage qui rajeunissait son visage. Elle attendait anxieusement ce qui allait se passer. Les agents étaient postés à intervalles réguliers pour garder un oeil sur Shania et les environs dans l'espoir de trouver Matthew tout en restant discret. Les agents entendirent un quad rouler lentement puis une violente accélération. Morgan et quelques policiers coururent en direction du bruit. Ils virent un homme fuir sur son véhicule à toute vitesse. Morgan lui courut après en demandant des renforts par radio. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de suspect. A pied, il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. A la sortie du parc, plusieurs voitures de patrouille attendaient le tueur. Mais celui-là n'était pas allé dans cette direction. Il s'était enfoncé dans l'épaisse forêt. Les policiers revinrent vers les agents en disant qu'ils avaient perdu le suspect.

\- Non mais je n'y crois pas! Vous l'avez laissé se barrer! hurla Derek.

\- Mais on a essayé..., tanta de se justifier un officier.

\- Essayé quoi? D'entrer dans un parc rempli d'arbres avec... une voiture! pesta Morgan.

\- Morgan, ça suffit! Ils ont fait de leur mieux. On s'est tous plantés, lui rappela Aaron.

Derek ne préféra pas en rajouter. Il prit son téléphone et contacta Garcia. Il lui demanda si elle arrivait à trouver le signal du portable de Guerreiro.

\- Mon chou, je suis ta sauveuse. Je viens d'intercepter son signal. Il se dirige chez son ex-femme, annonça l'informaticienne.


End file.
